Castle Corvinus
Castle Corvinus, also known as Lucian's Fortress, was a castle which served as the Vampire Coven's seat of power for centuries, until the main events of Underworld: Rise of the Lycans in the early 15th Century. It was eventually overtaken by the Lycans under the command of Lucian, and was later burned to the ground. After Castle Corvinus fell to the Lycans, Ördögház became the new seat of power for the Old World Coven until the early 21st century. Location The location of Castle Corvinus is not stated in any of the films, but in both the film and novelization of Rise of the Lycans, the Lycans traveled to Brașov soon after escaping the castle.“Lucian has sacked two estates in Brașov, my lord.” —Orsova in Rise of the Lycans Castle Corvinus is seen to be in the mountains and is presumably in the vicinity of Brașov, in the Romanian Carpathian mountains (see the map). History Castle Corvinus used to be part of the Corvinus Clan's domain, after which it came under the rule of the Budapest Coven through Marcus Corvinus. It was originally the site of jailed Werewolves, who were experimented on by the Vampires in an attempt to find better ways to exterminate the species. It was there that Lucian, the first of the Lycans, was born to a female Werewolf. Lucian was used to create more Lycans, who acted as slaves to the Vampires. While the aristocratic Vampires wandered the castle, engaging in hedonistic pursuits, the Lycans toiled in the slave quarters. Lucian discovered the older parts of the castle were not as closely guarded, and they became the places where he and Vampire princess Sonja engaged in a secret affair. ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans'' In the early 15th century, Vampire Elder Viktor was in charge of Castle Corvinus, along with a Council of elite Vampires. Viktor discovered a forbidden romance between Lucian and his daughter, Sonja, spurring him to pass judgement against them both. Viktor had Sonja burned alive by sunlight, leading to war between the Vampire and Lycan species. Distraught over his lover's passing, Lucian led the Lycans into the castle, killing the Council and wounding Viktor, although the Elder survived the attack. Lucian and the Lycans take command of the castle and fight the Vampires from there until they are attacked by a large group of Death Dealers. At some point during the fight, a Vampire named Kraven makes a deal with Lucian, aiding Lucian in faking his own death in return for power and glory amongst the Vampires. The castle was then set ablaze and Lucian's forces scatter into the night. Rooms Over the centuries, as the original parts of the castle fell into disrepair, instead of having the structure repaired, the Vampire Coven simply abandoned them and had new parts of the castle built and inhabit the newer structures. Parts of the castle include a great hall, various rooms housing the local Vampires, a courtyard and a jail for the Lycan slaves. The Vampire Council held their meetings in the Elder's chambers; a large circular room where the Vampire Elders were kept within the castle during periods of hibernation, and which also doubled as the council chamber where the members of the Vampire Council held their sessions and meetings with the Elders. The Vampire warriors known as Death Dealers patrolled the castle's walls, keeping the feral Werewolves away. Gatehouse This is where the main entrance is located, as people and supplies could access the castle. This area was several meters tall and from the look out points the archers and balistas had the higher ground with a clear shot of incoming enemies from several hundred meters away. The lower floors of the gatehouse would often be the residence of the gatehouse keeper, who would keep watch upon those entering and leaving the castle. The gatehouse was one of the strongest parts of the entire castle. Inner Courtyard Inside the castle walls, there was the Courtyard, where most of the Death Dealers patrolled, and also where the Lycan slaves used to work. The horse stabbles and the forge were the closest areas to the gate. The Vampires had the intent of expanding this location as they forced the Lycans to work constantly on it's expantion through the mountain. Here is also the place where they held their punishments against their slaves so that all could see. Forge Here the Blacksmith used to forged and fixed the Vampires silver made weapons and armours, like swords, crossbows, spears, daggers and the Death Dealers armours. Most the silver that arrived from the mines were left here to create more weapons. There was a secret passage nearby the forge that lead beneath the castle and possibly outside of its walls. Great Hall The Great Hall was the main place within the tower walls. When the human landlords arrived at the castle this was the only place they were allowed to visit. A main throne at the end of the room and several benches and chairs could be seen in this part of the castle. The Elders and the Council constantly remained in this area where they could have had social affairs with other members of the Coven. Parties and important events were also held here. In this area, there was also a small library used to keep their scrolls and books. Council Chamber advising Viktor]] In this chamber, the Elders, the Council and regents discussed their political matters as well death sentences that would affect the Vampires' future. A circular area that consisted of a main throne for the Ruling Elder and twelve seats, for the Council members. Training Yard The training yard was a relatively small area of the castle where Viktor used to train and test Lucian abilities against human slaves, he could also watch the fights from one of the castle balconies. This area was likely used to train the Death Dealers recruits and other Vampire warriors, how to fight and kill Werewolves. Armoury/Storage Room In this room most, if not all, Vampire arsenal was storaged. This was also a storage room for many other objects like keys, locks, clothes, potions and, possibly, drinks. Personal Chambers Several important members of the Coven had their own Personal Chambers. Sonja had a quite large bedchamber, with her own bed, wardrobes and fur carpets. The chambers were located on the highest part of the tower as Sonja had full visibility of the courtyard and the forest. Dungeons In the lower parts of the Castle are the dungeons, where the Vampires kept their slaves. There was several cages and hollows where the Lycans lived for the most part, when they weren't working. This area was also used by the Vampires to turn humans slaves into more Lycans workers. Once, the Werewolves were also kept here. The docks were somewhere nearby this area as was the closest of the ocean, where the Vampires also had a ship, which they used sail into open seas. Execution Chamber This chamber was used to executed sentenced prisoners and/or traitors of the Coven. This is where Sonja was murdered while Lucian was forced to watch. There was a pillar in the middle of the room where the sentenced prisoner is chained to it, another prisoner could be chained into the ground nearby. Once the sun rises, a round skylight in the ceiling is opened, allowing the daylight to enter and burn the Vampires to death. Ancient Ruins Somewhere above the mountain, there was a small temple. The place was crumbling and it's unknown what could had been. There was some paintings on its walls but they were all but fading, so it is impossible to know who or what they represented. This place could only be accessed by climbing the mountain. This was also the place where Lucian meet Sonja and had their time together while keeping their affair in secret. Known Members Vampire Coven *Viktor † *Sonja † *Andreas Tanis (formerly) † *Ivan † *Kosta † *Luka † *Vampire Council members **Orsova † **Coloman † Lycan Pack *Lucian † *Raze † *Sabas † *Trix † *Xristo † *Gyorg † *Grushenka (Blood Enemy) ( In non-canon Novel) † *Leyba (In non-canon Novel) † Gallery Innercourtyard.jpg|The courtyard Storagecastle.jpg|The castle's storage room Castlewindows.jpg|An exterior image showing windows into the Vampires' personal chambers Castlecorvinus.jpg|Two Death Dealers inside the castle nobles in the elder chamber.jpg|Human nobles in the Council Chamber escapes the chamber.jpg|Exiting the Council Chamber war in the castle.jpg|The battle in the castle Sonja's room.jpg|Sonja’s personal chambers beneath the castle.jpg|The dock beneath the castle boat.jpg|Tanis pushing off in a boat beneath the castle Viktorcouncil.jpg|Viktor and the Council Council seated.jpg Underworld_-_Rise_of_The_Lycans_(2009).mp4_snapshot_00.05.41_-2017.07.14_14.52.01-.jpg Underworld_-_Rise_of_The_Lycans_(2009).mp4_snapshot_00.08.51_-2017.07.14_14.53.18-.jpg Underworld_-_Rise_of_The_Lycans_(2009).mp4_snapshot_00.09.02_-2017.07.14_14.53.34-.jpg Underworld_-_Rise_of_The_Lycans_(2009).mp4_snapshot_00.10.21_-2017.07.14_14.56.56-.jpg Underworld_-_Rise_of_The_Lycans_(2009).mp4_snapshot_00.12.41_-2017.07.14_14.58.07-.jpg Underworld_-_Rise_of_The_Lycans_(2009).mp4_snapshot_00.12.49_-2017.07.14_14.58.30-.jpg Underworld_-_Rise_of_The_Lycans_(2009).mp4_snapshot_00.16.45_-2017.07.14_15.00.18-.jpg Underworld_-_Rise_of_The_Lycans_(2009).mp4_snapshot_00.18.05_-2017.07.14_15.02.02-.jpg Underworld_-_Rise_of_The_Lycans_(2009).mp4_snapshot_00.31.36_-2017.07.14_15.04.55-.jpg Underworld_-_Rise_of_The_Lycans_(2009).mp4_snapshot_00.35.13_-2017.07.14_15.07.18-.jpg Underworld_-_Rise_of_The_Lycans_(2009).mp4_snapshot_00.39.05_-2017.07.14_15.10.30-.jpg Underworld_-_Rise_of_The_Lycans_(2009).mp4_snapshot_01.07.25_-2017.07.14_15.20.15-.jpg Underworld_-_Rise_of_The_Lycans_(2009).mp4_snapshot_01.16.43_-2017.07.14_15.22.59-.jpg Underworld_-_Rise_of_The_Lycans_(2009).mp4_snapshot_01.17.04_-2017.07.14_15.23.33-.jpg References fr:Château Corvinus es:Castillo Corvinus Category:Locations Category:Underworld locations Category:Rise of the Lycans locations Category:Blood Enemy locations